


My ladybug

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pet Names, Reunions, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: It's been two years since Troy and Abed have been together, Abed hears Troys voice but he is too scared to turn around in case it was just his imagination.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	My ladybug

“Abed!” I heard an all to familiar voice call.

This isn’t real, this can’t be happening, it’s probably my stupid self conscious making me hear his soft comforting voice again. The boy's voice that truly made me feel like I was home, the boy with eyes that I could get lost in for hours, the boy with the lips that always tasted like strawberries and candy canes, the boy whose hand fit in mine like a puzzle piece. The boy that I haven’t stopped crying over since we said goodbye 2 years ago. It can’t be him. 

“Abed!! Is that you?” The voice cried.

This isn’t real, stop, stop, stop. I mentally screamed at myself.

“Abed turned around.” The voice said, sounding awfully strained.

I let out a shaky breath, he’s not here, he forgot about you, he forgot about what we had. 

“Please, ladybug. Look at me.” The voice begged.

Ladybug. I felt tears brimming my eyes, the first time he called me ladybug. We were lying in the grass under our big oak tree and a ladybug flew and landed on my nose.   
He giggled at me and watched the ladybug take off and fly away. He smiled and cupped my face and whispered, “I’m going to call you ladybug,” then he went on for 20 minutes about how ladybugs were a symbol of good luck and love, and my god he looked so cute, the way his eyes sparkled. 

I took a deep breath and turned around.  
He was there.

“This can’t be real,” I muttered.

“I’m right here, and I’m never going to leave you again.” He sobbed.

He lifted his arm and showed me his wrist. There was a tiny tattoo of a ladybug with my initials on the right-wing and a tiny black heart on the left. 

“I got it for good luck, I thought about you every day, I missed you so much, I love you more than words could describe. I’m so sorry.” He rambled.

I reached out and traced my finger over the tiny ladybug tattoo. 

”you came b-back.” I stuttered.

“I came home. Anywhere is home as long as I’m with you, you’re home.” He whispered.

I threw my arms around him and he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

“I love you so much, my ladybug.” He cried.

“I love you too, Troy,” I replied holding him tighter. 

“How’d you find me?” I asked pulling away slightly. 

“I went to the apartment, Annie said you were on a walk so I figured you’d be making your way to our oak tree.”   
Troy smiled.

I laughed weakly and nodded.

“mind if I join you?” He asked.

“Not at all, baby.” I grinned.

He laced his fingers with mine and his smile grew wider. 

“Can I kiss you first?” He mumbled. 

I laughed and let go of his hand so I could cup his face.

“I’m gonna kiss you first!” I chuckled. 

Troy shook his head and leaned in to kiss me.  
His lips still tasted like strawberries and candy canes. 

“I missed you so much,” I mumbled against his lips.

Troy pulled away and kissed both my cheeks, forehead and nose. 

“I missed you more than anything, ladybug.” He whispered.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and he was quick to wipe it away.   
“You’re stunning.” He mumbled before pecking my lips again. 

I giggled and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you,” I said again.

I felt something tickle my nose and I went completely crossed eyed to figure out what it was, there was a tiny red ladybug perched on the tip of my nose. 

I looked back up at Troy and he had tears in his eyes.

“Oh my god,” he gasped quietly.

I tried my best to stop myself from smiling and scaring the bug away. Troy fished his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture just before the ladybug flew away.

“I can’t believe that happened again.” Troy beamed.

“They are always around when we are together, a wise man once told me Ladybugs symbolize good luck and love.” I smiled.

Troy smiled back and it looked as if he had literal hearts in his eyes.  
I kissed his cheek then laced our hands together again, pulling him in the direction of the big oak tree. Troy sat down in a shady spot and I laid down in front of him so I could rest my head in his lap. Troy smiled down at me and started to run his fingers through my hair. 

“You are really beautiful.” He whispered.

I felt a dark blush spread across my face.  
“So are you, I’m so happy your home,” I mumbled.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He said softly.

“I’d like that. That sounds perfect.” 

I finally felt relaxed, Troys fingers gently combing through my hair, the warm sunshine on my face and the birds softly singing all around us. 

“I love you, ladybug.”

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
